Making a difference
by Livinglifemyway
Summary: There are many different ways that one person can make a difference within society, be it simply waking up that day to helping to inspire a generation. My name is Rachel Berry, and this is how I made a difference. OOC. One shot.


There are many different ways that one person can make a difference within society, be it simply waking up that day to helping to inspire a generation. My name is Rachel Berry, and this is how I made a difference.

It all started a year ago, I had finally graduated from university with my law degree. I was young and naive, and believed that by simply helping to gaol those that had done wrong would be how I made my difference to society. Looking back now, I realise, with the benefit of hindsight that I was wrong.

Quinn and I had been inseparable since nursery. As silly as it might sound, I remember offering her one my juice boxes! It may not seem that big of a deal, but we were of course, a pair of innocent four year olds. We vowed to be best friends for life, and we kept that promise. We went to the same comprehensive school, we even liked the same bands. Of course, our friendship had its ups and downs, just like any relationship, we both went on to study law at the same university. We both passionately believed we could make a difference to those who had been wronged. I suppose you could say we were sort of like soul mates...

Despite all our plans, hopes and dreams, it was the day after our final exams that it all changed. I could tell something was up with Quinn as soon as I saw her. Tentatively I asked what was wrong.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to help, people anymore, Rachel..." She said, her voice croaky and thick with tears. I tried to coax her to elaborate. What she said turned my whole world upside down.

"I'm dying Rachel, I don't have long left." She could barely look at me. I started to weep, as did Claire.

The next day Quinn rang her parents and told them something was wrong and that they needed to come and see her straight away. They rushed up and Quinn explained the horrible news to them. It was heartbreaking to see her parents and Quinn herself in so much pain. Their cries were so eerie that the sound still remains with me to this day.

After that day Quinn slowly started deteriorating and there was nothing any of us could do. Not even the doctors. She had been in and out of the hospital constantly for three long months until the doctors said she had to stay there until she passed. I went to visit her the next day and she had taken a turn for the worse. She was in so much pain it was unbearable to watch. Once some of her pain had subsided due to the morphine drip, she spoke to me.

"I need your help, Rachel. I need you to end this for me," she begged. A shiver ran right through me. I told her I couldn't end her life for her. I told her she was going to get through this, but of course, we both knew she wouldn't.

She asked me everyday until finally she could not speak properly at all any more, but I could see the look of utter desperation and despair in her haunted eyes. The look she had every time she asked me. The look was pain. I couldn't bear to see her like that anymore, so I told her I would end her pain, and what I saw then was something I hadn't seen for a long time. She smiled.

The next day I brought in a mixture of tablets. I hesitated for while, my heart racing, contemplating whether I really should end her life. But then she cried out in pain and the decision seemed to be made for me. I closed the door to her room and then fed the tablets to her. Once she swallowed them, I told her I loved her and she smiled and nodded her head in response. She went to sleep and never opened her eyes again. In the end she was peaceful.

I cried for days, weeks and months. The doctors never found out what I had done. They put her passing down to the disease. But I told her parents and, to my immense relief, they thanked me for being the for her. They told me Quinn had asked them for help as well, but they were unable to go through with it. Their gratitude filled me with a sense of relief; I felt it wash over me. I could perhaps forgive myself now. I really had done the right thing.

It had been six months since Quinn had gone when I was given a case to defend a man who had killed his wife. I wasn't meant to take defence cases, but I asked for this one because he didn't kill his wife, he too had helped put her out of her pain. Just like I had done with Quinn.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I ask you to consider this, have you ever seen a loved one, be it a friend or family member, in so much pain it's unbearable to watch? Have you seen the lost look in their eyes when they are lying in a hospital bed? Mr Peters did not kill his wife, he helped release her from the excruciating pain she was in."

There are many different things a person can do to make a difference. I like to think I made a difference to Quinn. I ended her suffering and gave her what she needed. Peace.


End file.
